A Storm Brewing
by Ladder In My Tights
Summary: Aella fights monsters for survival. When fighting a Lamia somthing goes wrong and now the storm in her is on a ticking clock. So when group of teenages crosses her path and a shadow keeps following her, her life is turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so I hope you like it**!** Though it is quite short...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I closed my eyes, imagining a world so different from mine, a normal world where I had a mum and dad or even brothers and sisters and each night having a family meal around the table. But the pain just brought me back down to reality. <em>Hold on Aella<em>, I chanted to myself. I tried to move my body but it was too painful. I wanted to close my eyes and just sleep for once, though every time I close my eyes I hear his evil laughter, see his cold eyes. For the first time I realize that no one is going to save me. No one ever will.

**Chapter 1**

I glared at the Lamia. _Ugh pretending to be a teacher and feasting on children at a boarding school is so not obvious_. Her huge, thick, green scaly tail swished from side to side. She was slithered closer, lifting her spear up high. Her black hair looked like another monster itself on her head. This would be the second monster I would've killed tonight. _I just love my job!_

"Taking your anger out on little children is not a healthy lifestyle choice," I told her taking a tiny step backwards, stalling for time as I slowly unsheathed my sword.

"Mmm...the taste of your demigod blood will be better than those whiny brats anyway," she hissed at me, showing her long yellow teeth. _Someone hasn't heard of toothpaste._

"Yeah well tough luck because you're heading straight back to the pit where you belong," I said.

She lunged for me her teeth ready to bite. I dodged to the right and the Lamia sped past me. Snarling her head whipped round to glare at me. Her eyes light up with a primal fury, venom dripping from her protruding fangs.

"By the way there's somthing in your teeth. You might want to sort that out if your every going to get a husband," I jeered. I wish I had a camera because the look on her face was priceless. "but then again who would marry a baby eating, half snake whose never heard of conditioner."

That did it. Snarling she threw herself at me, cursing in some ancient language. A small smile played across my face as I knew that I had hit a raw nerve. Once again I dodged but she was expecting that. Her spear grazed my side and I cried out, more in surprise than actual pain. _Okay, now it was personal. _I growled, letting my anger build up inside of me. The clouds started to gather in the sky, the moon dissapearing completely behind them. The Lamia grinned maliciously as she closed in for the kill, still oblivous to the danger.

The anger pounded against my chest, begging to be let out of the cage which was my body. I looked down at my hands and saw the familiar electric blue glow which covered my skin. The air around me crackled with electricity. As I growled the skies replied with a clap of thunder.

"So, little warrior, it seems as if you're in over your head a little bit here. Just like your mother was when she met Zeus. You don't belong in this world, you don't belong in any world. You're no one and nobody would want you. You're _nothing. Completley nothing._"

That was the last straw.

I let out the scream which had been growing in my throat. I plunged my sword into the Lamia's chest releasing all the built up energy. The wind roared, thunder boomed and rain pelted down. Power surged out of my hands, up my sword and directly into the foul creatures heart. Sparks flew out of her nose and mouth which was opened in an unearthly scream. The ear shattering sound hung in the air even after she turned to dust. Panting heavily I looked down at the pile of ash. She was gone - and so was my energy.

I looked around at the empty park trembling from exhaustion, I didn't like humans watching me kill monster, that's why I do my hunting at night. Anyway to normal people they would have seen a crazy teenage girl whacking a middle aged woman with a baseball bat in the middle of a freak weather storm. And that was _completley _normal. Thank the Gods for glamour. Normal people have nothing to worry about except for their taxes and paying the rent on time and I hope it stays like that.

Looking at the night sky, I wondered if there were others like me, doing this all night and working a job that pays pretty much nothing. Sighing, I limped to the place I call home. It was only a couple of blocks away so that was not so bad. I live in a rundownflat that had a weird smell of cat piss, but it's cheap and you can survive living it. I glanced at the door. I am tired of this life but it's better than knowing that someone out there is dead because of the monster you didn't kill when you could of done.

Quickly having a shower to wash of the blood, this was also just as soothing to my tired muscles as well. After I got out I inspected my side where the Lamia's spear had grazed me. It was healing quickly but it was still sore and a red circle was starting to appear. Pulling on some clothes I ignored it knowing that it would probably be fine in the morning. I frowned at another microwave meal I would have to eat for dinner. _Yum! I just_ love_ plastic chicken_! But food is food. I was going to ache like hell in the morning.

Dragging my body over to the lumpy mattress, I closed my eyes waiting for sleep, until I heard a tapping. Grabbing my sword from under my bed, I slowly headed toward my kitchen window. I listened again.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Narrowing my eyes I could just make out a black silhouette stadning in the moonlight. _Oh come one! Seriously? I mean, I kill two flipping monsters in one night, create a freaking thunder storm and all I want to do is go to bed. But can I even do that? No! Another monster has to come and go tappity tap-tap on my fricking window_. _What does a girl have to do to get a break around here?_ I remembered my training, slowed my breathing and crept along the wall. Praying that it was going to be an easy kill I spun round brandishing my sword. But there was nothing. _What? _ I opened the window and a blast of icy ait hit me. Looking out on the street, it was gone. Frustrated I slammed the window down.

_What the hell! Well isn't this nice. On top of on fighting mosters nightly, creating weather storms weakly and getting a good night sleep yearly, I'm hearing things as well! Whoopde do. Brilliant. Just what I needed._

I looked at my hands. _Damn it. _They were glowing blue again. Sparks flew from my finger tips. I needed to get rid of it. I glanced for something metal. Anything would do but metal was the best. I spotted my shield. Perfect. Placing my hands on the shield, I felt the electricity flowing out of my body. When the electricity was gone I went to get a glass of water knowing that the curse called dehydration would soon fall upon me. I stared at my glowing shield, trying to decide whether to leave it or not. _Nahh, the electricity would die out sooner or later.._._hopefully sooner._ I lay in bed and for the first time the darkness enveloped me. Finally. Sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Please tell me your thoughts by hitting the wonderful review button just down here! If not then the Lamia shall come and get you...Hehehehehe. *Evil grin*.<strong>

** Oh, can I just say thank you to my friend Secret Agent Codename Bob as she edited this chapter and really helped in plot ideas, the fight scene between the Lamia and Aella as well as just general support! Thank you SACB! The next chapter will be more interesting I promise! :)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Ok my second chapter and I'm not going to give up because no one's reviewed it!

Chapter 2

_Beep. Beep. BEEEPPPPP!_

_Grrrrr... I hate my alarm clock! One day I will smash you to oblivion and then who will be beeping. _

Glaring at the alarm clock I stumbled out of bed and dragged myself to the bathroom to check on my wound. The cut was fairly large and quite deep, I looked for any kind of infection but there didn't seem to be any. Sighing I put on some cream and wrapped a bandage around my waist, just to be safe.

I glanced at the mirror and saw a tall, scrawny girl with thick black hair that was shoved into a ponytail and eyes that looked like dark grey thunder clouds. My mum always told that those eyes were ready for anything, but I was not ready for that night. The night that I lost one person I loved. She was gone and I bet Zeus didn't give a shit. Closing my eyes I held onto the only link to my mother, it was a necklace with a thunderbolt on it. She told me it will keep me hidden from those who want me, but I had to kill every last monster to save my life. Trust no one. Always trust no one Aella.

I sighed and headed for work, I work in a shop that sells useless junk that nobody would buy. It is run by old a woman who _never_ stops talking about her son. She just goes on and on about him, I feel as if I've met him already. I opened the door and Mrs Harper sat behind the counter with a crossword.

"Hmmm seven down is five letters." She said talking to the crossword. "A dearly loved animated film? Goodness there is so many these days." She glanced up to and a frown grew on her face.

"Morning Mrs Harper, how are you?" I asked her.

"You're late again. I have to go and see my son. Do you know he is a doctor? A very good one as well, he said to me to meet him at that new and extremely posh restaurant. He told me all about his large house in Arizona, he even has pictures." She replied pushing her glasses up her nose

Before I had time to reply she was already moving towards the door at an unusually fast speed for someone her age. Mrs Harper always went on about her son, even to the costumers. All you have to do is smile and nod waiting for her to stop, which could take another 15 minutes or longer. I looked around the silent store which was filled with old tea pots, dusty rugs, interesting figures and paintings by some _really_ weird people. I took my place behind the counter and opened my second-hand copy of Alice in Wonderland. At the end of the store was tall, bulky grandfather clock, which was Mrs Harpers most loved piece of junk. If anyone dared touch it she would completely insane.

Lost in the world of Wonderland, I wonder if this book could get any more random. Alice defiantly had some issues. I didn't realize that I had costumers. In fact they were four teenagers about my age. I put my novel down and gazed at them in confusion, something about them was strange but I couldn't think what...

_If anyone had any sense they would have looked around the shop and then went adios as soon as they could! Hmm... It could be interesting spying on them because I am always such a _respectful_ person._

"I didn't know that would happen, Annabeth!" The boy with dark brown hair said to the blonde girl, who I assumed to be Annabeth.

"When do you Percy! We almost had her if it weren't for that thunder storm. I asked around they said that had been happening a lot lately." Annabeth replied, who had a stubborn look on her face. Percy and Annabeth continued arguing.

"Shut up both of you! Let's find what we're looking for and get out of here."The redheaded girl shouted. She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the painting in front of her grumbling about no taste of style. The others muttered in agreement.

They looked around at all the store. They lifted things up and inspected them. They all ignored me completely until the redhead threw a frustrated look at Annabeth and said "Why don't we just ask _her. _She must know something about it," She sneered at me "Hey you! We need your help on something."

_Who did she think she was the Beauty Queen and I am her useless slave? _

"What are you looking for? A new tiara for your pretty dumb head?" I replied with one eyebrow raised.

She smirked "No, but I'm glad you think that I suite one. Anyway it's quite important that we need to find it..."

_Tap. Tap. Tap_

_Oh joy the tappity tap-tap monster has followed me to work! How do I get rid of these teens and the monster? By the Gods when I find that thing I'm going to go frigging tappity tap-tap with my sword in its heart._

I glanced looking for it but the teenagers had heard it as well_. Oh Great! _Percy's hand went to his pen and Annabeth reached for her rucksack, while the other two stilled listening. The other boy who was tall and had the whole mysterious brooding look about him. A shadow flicked across the shelves and was hiding next to the grandfather clock.

_Tap. Tap. Tap.___

"Excuse me, miss but I think there someone looking for you outside." Percy said nervously looking at the shadow. There was no one looking for me. Wait, he could see the shadow and he was trying to get me to leave.

The shadow moved and again and I was confused because they could see it. I didn't realize that a giant was at the door smashing it down. I looked at the teenagers, who now had sword and weapons in their hands, this cannot be good.

The giant smashed down the door with its club and stomped into the room. Pulling out my dagger which was strapped around my leg, I advanced forward. The others looked at me with surprised expression. The giant noticing the distraction swung his club at Annabeth. Annabeth ducked down and began attacking with the others at her side. With the giant busy with them I sneaked behind him. Percy had stabbed the giant in the leg and the giant roared with shock. He swung his club that smashed into the Grandfather clock.

_Mrs Harper most loved piece of junk is dead. I am so fired after this._

I jumped onto the giant and stabbed in the back with my dagger. I relentlessly kept going till the giant fell to the ground. I looked around for the shadow creature, it was gone. _Damn it!_ I observed and noticed that almost the entire store was smashed to pieces. Looking back the others, they all looked at me raised eyebrows and confused faces. It was Annabeth who got it first.

"You're a Demigod, aren't you?" asked Annabeth in amazement.

_I am sooo screwed. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the characters in it. Except Aella, Ashley and Mrs Harper they are my own characters.**

**There did my bit. Hope you like it! Okay guys listen up I really need a beta because this may get a bit messed up. Secret Agent Codename Bob is not my beta because she has too much to do. Thank you for all those who reviewed and let's see what happens next shall we...**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

"That's impossible! If she was she should be dead, the monsters would have got her ages ago." The redhead exclaimed.

"Well Ashley what would you say she is? There is no other reason that that she could be anything but a Demigod, this add up in these circumstances." Annabeth looked at the dust and all around the room.

"Look..." I started but was interrupted by a gasp.

"What on earth has happened here...?" Mrs Harper glanced at her life's work in horror, but when she the grandfather clock her face paled. I think she was living her worst nightmare.

"Mrs Harper what are you doing here!" I said as I tried to grab her attention. Sadly, she took one glance at Annabeth and her friends who were holding '_baseball bats'_ then back to the wreckage. Never in all my life have I seen such anger on a old woman's face.

"When the police hear about this... What were you thinking...? Oh my I hope you enjoy prison because that's where you're going for the rest of your life time." Mrs Harper kept spluttering on. Though that was her first conversation that didn't mention her son! Mrs Harper had started taking shallows breaths until she passed out.

_Well I won't be getting a raise anytime soon. Darn it couple more bucks and I would have be able to afford a decent TV. _

Percy was the first one to speak. "Ok Nico why don't take Mrs Harper to the back room." Nico dragged Mrs Harper's unconscious body to the back room. "Now we run. Hopefully no one will see us and assume that this was a robbery that went wrong."

Nico walked back into the room and all of a sudden for the first time I felt really self conscious. The heat of his stare made me blush and my focus was lost into his eyes until he turned his attention onto Percy.

_Stop it Aella. Trust no one._

"I gave Mrs Harper a memory drug, so she won't remember any of us or what we look like." Nico said.

"Okay let's get out of here and back to Camp Half Blood. Before all hell breaks loose." Ashley said heading towards the door. The others followed her. My instinct told me that they would get me out unnoticed, it was better than waiting for the police barging into my personal life. This would mean that I would have to explain why I am seventeen pretending to nineteen. Also why the store was smashed to pieces and why Mrs Harper was lying in the back room completely out of it.

I showed them the back door and we took the safest route to Roseby Park. We kept on walking until Annabeth stopped suddenly which made me crash into her. To my surprise there was four of the most beautiful creatures I had ever seen, they all looked extremely graceful in a park that was well let's say not the cleanest of places. They were horses with huge feathered wings that were spread out ready to take flight. Of course they were a Pegasus, every 5 year old girl's dream, well that and a sparkly unicorn and a pink fairy castle to go with it.

"Well good luck with your trip and tell _no one _I'm here, and then I won't _have_ to kill you all in your sleep." I said to them all with my best sweet and innocent look.

"Well that won't be a problem because _you're_ coming with us. No matter what you say because you need to at the camp." Annabeth replied copying my look. Hey that's my look!

"God we have to have the tramp freak with us well!" Ashley cried with complete disgust as she stared at my _beautiful _clothes that were about 5 dollars.

"Oh what do you mean Ashley? These are all new Prada's latest." I replied. I looked down at my clothes.

Annabeth was seated on the Pegasus with a frustrated look on her face. Percy and Nico were watched in amusement. Ashley huffed and stomped over toward the last Pegasus.

My head throbbed with all this new information; it all circled around my head. Thinking on my possibilities on what to do, I just needed to be by myself were no one knows me and I don't know them. I thought if I created a mist then I could head for a new town and far, far away from them. I looked at them and called for the power that were tingling in my bloodstream but there was something else with that feeling, almost pain, but that couldn't be right I never feel any pain with it. I gathered a dark mist all over the park making sur it hide me from them, I turned and ran in any direction. My magic got stronger and stronger it became out of control and created a thunderstorm. The pain I felt earlier increased as the mist got thicker and the storm got louder. It was unbearable and I cut of the magic that flowed out of me. My body was on fire and my breathed heavily. I collapsed to my knees. Tired, that was all I felt as if I had run a Marathon.

_What this has never happened before? Get UP! Before it's too late you stupid girl. _

Nico found me first, he dropped to his knees and grabbed my shoulders. He said something but I couldn't hear because my ears were ringing and my mind was screaming at me, whilst my body protested. The main source of pain was my heart and the side of my waist. The side that had been struck by the spear of the Lamia...

_Oh no this can't be good._

I looked up at Nico, he was talking to the others and me, but my mind got tired I couldn't hold on, if I die this way my mother would have protected me for nothing and that I will always be everyone's disappointment. I will not let that happen by Zeus's beard will kill every last freaking monster to avenge her. Black spots appeared in my vision. The last thing I saw was Nico's face as I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is short but hopefully it was ok. tell me what you think by reveiwing :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I've been so slow. I had a stressful time and my "friend" made me really ill! Um I still need a beta because my grammar and spelling may get a bit... Oh well Hope you enjoy and PLEASE don't forget to review it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson etc, etc. You get the idea.**

Mist swirled around me, it snaked around my feet and I looked into the distance but there was nothing except a thickening mist. All of a sudden images rushed around me, each containing different things but one lingered and I walked to it as it called me and hypnotised me. Wind thrashed around me and I felt like Alice in Wonderland as she fell down the rabbit hole. Colours and voices surrounded me. I landed on the floor with a thud, I looked and saw a little girl with black hair that framed her happy smile. I tried to talk to her but she couldn't hear me.

_So I'm a bystander to this nightmare. Well let's watch this train wreck._

The woman in the kitchen had turned up the radio and she swayed to the music in the kitchen as she sang along to the words of the melody. The girl giggle in delight and pretended that for once she was normal. The woman picked up the girl twirled her around the room as the music got louder.

"Mum, the dinners getting burnt! And we could have a fire!" Cried the girl in mock panic but laughter glinted in her eyes.

"Ah well. We better do something about that shouldn't we?" The woman replied with the same expression. She turned off the oven and she turned to look out the window with peace in her face.

"How come you can see monsters?" The girl asked.

"I saved Apollo's life so in return he allowed me to see everything from his world. But that's a story for another day." The mother replied as she tapped the girl on the nose with a smile.

The girl pouted and turned the music back up and began to sing along and tugged on her mother's arm. They began to sing and dance again, they enjoyed the moment.

"Don't leave me mum. Please no matter what. I love you." The girl told her mother with seriousness and love in her voice.

"I love you so much that nothing will tear us apart. Do you understand?" The mother took hold of the necklace around her daughter's neck. "This binds us together, we will always be with each other."

There was scratching on the door that stopped their embrace. The mother's head snapped up to stare at the door. She made a motion to her daughter to get the weapons. The daughter understood and tiptoed to the wardrobe and went into the secret compartment to grab the weapons. Mother and daughter stood facing the door, ready for them.

The door crashed open and wood splinted everywhere. Stood there was Amphisbaena, three giants and a Lamia. All charging at them fighting, the mother swung her sword killing one of the giants. The girl was struggling with the Amphisbaena, which was a two headed snake and both heads were poisonous. The girl kept a fight until, the clouds were gathering around the apartment and rain started to pound against the windows. The mother didn't see the Lamia strike her from behind and she fell on the floor. Shock overcame the girl, fear and anger took over and she trembled as electricity raced through her body. Lighting flew out of her hands and the sky roared in outrage. The lighting designated the monster but that didn't stop the fear that her mother was going to leave her. The girl ran to her mother with tears that streamed down her face. She clutched her mother's body.

"Don't leave me! You promised we will always be together... Please mum, you are all I have. No, no please." The girl sobbed as she cradled her mother's body.

"I love you...Aella, so much. Don't trust anyone...Aella. The necklace will keep... you...safe. You make me so... proud." The mother gasped clinging onto her last spark of life.

"No you can't go. Zeus please, if you're listening help me, I don't care if it means something bad or horrible could happen! Ugh Zeus I'm your child, could you just do this one thing for me..." The cries for Zeus stop after she realized that he wasn't going to help her. She glanced at her mother who was slowly fading away.

"I love...you. Don't... trust... anyone...Aella... only yourself." My mother rasped her eyes drifted close and breathing stopped. Tears rolled down my cheeks and huge racking sobs came from the younger version of me.

_It wasn't fair! She. Did. Not. Deserve. To. die. Why didn't I save her...?_

Mist swirled around me again and I was transported to a new place. This time I saw a 13 years old me searching through the bin outside a diner. Her scrawny body looked like it could break with the slightest touch. The door open and the girl glanced up surprised at the cook, who frowned at her and the cook turned back to the kitchen. When she came back outside and she held carrier filled with hot food.

"Look you can have this but I don't want to see you again ok? There's a restaurant across the street the cook called El she will help you, say I sent you. My name is Margaret." The plump woman told her, she dropped the carrier in front of the younger me. The younger me grabbed the carrier and stuffed her face with the first_ nice, _hot meal she had in ages.

Images of me asking for help and as I worked with El and helping with my life. More and more events swirled around me. I saw each one pass by, until I felt something tugging me back to reality. I had learned the hard way that reality was crap but you had to deal with it.

_Ugh I'm probably dead anyway, why is this thing pestering me? _

It came more agitated and impatient, it was almost dragged me to my body. I wasn't completely accepting to go back to the troubles that lay ahead, or who was on the other side. An oversize hole lay in front of me, I knew where this thing was going to dragged me. An invisible hand pushed me down the hole.

_Alice didn't get pushed down the frigging hole, stupid subconscious!_

Pain that was all I could feel so groaned and tried to open my eyes but they were not cooperating with her, well neither was the rest of my body.

_By Apollo's chariot I am paralysed! Oh great now how I am suppose to kick monster butt, if my body doesn't work? Does fate think it would be funny to run over a fury with a WHEELCHAIR! _

"Hey I think she's waking. Hello can you hear me Aella? Make any sign if you can," Said a voice.

"Mmfgg" I grunted, at least me I could make a sound, it couldn't be understood as anything but it was a sign.

"Ok thanks, Aella. You will be fine shortly, take your time to wake up."

I agreed with whoever said it, but how did they know my name?

_Great I'm almost freaking paralysed with a stranger. When did things get _this_ complicated? _


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry that this is extremly delayed ! I will get back with it don't worry. Enjoy please** **review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and any in the book.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

My head felt groggy as I lifted it up. A groan escaped my mouth, only to have someone shove a glass liquid down my throat. The thick, smooth liquid trickled down my throat. An unexpected taste of fresh chocolate chip cookies entered my mouth. It was as if someone had blended a cookie so someone could drink it. Doesn't sound nice but it was. I didn't ache or feel drained in fact I felt like I could fight a monster with a toothpick. Though there was a slight throbbing in the back of my head it was faint but I could feel it. I sat up and looked around, I checked that I wasn't in some weirdo's basement because I did _not _want go through that again. In the room was simple medical equipment, beds, chairs all normal this except the centaur talking with a girl who was holding a strange golden liquid.

"Ah, at last you are awake Aella. How are you feeling? Annabeth and Percy filled me in how you ended up in our infirmary. Though the question is that how did we not find you for so long?" The centaur asked with curiosity.

"Chiron! She's only just woken up. Give her a break, ask your questions later. Now shoo shoo." The replied the girl crossly, as she gave Chiron a finally glare as he shut the door behind him.

"Sorry about that. We are… surprised at your arrival and not to mention what's happened recently we are sorta shook up about it. Anyway I'm Kayla daughter of Apollo and one of the best healers we have. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" Kayla said cheerfully and waved her arms in the.

_Camp Half-Blood… oh crap this doesn't sound too good._

I looked at Kayla studying her, too see if she was a threat. Her short caramel hair fell just below her chin. Her golden skin was clear of any imperfection and she seemed to glow with happiness. Her wide, pale blue eyes studied the bandages around my waist. She was short about 5'3, but I did notice the dagger that was hooked to her belt. For her age I guessed 17, but her height could mislead anyone to think that she was younger or weak. Though watching the she carried herself she was a confidence that a predator would have.

"So Aella, is Zeus really you father? I mean I've only heard rumors but you know he's one of the big three! You don't talk much do you?" Kayla asked as she bounced on her heels and smiled.

She knew about my father and my name? Ugh Zeus isn't anything to me. I don't ask help from him and he certainly doesn't help me. To be honest it was probably better that way I don't any attention.

_Trust no one._

" What is Camp Half-Blood?" I said as I changed the subject with a blank expression.

I got up from the bed and glanced at the neon orange t-shirt I wore. _Lovely, it might as well say 'Hey! Big monster! Lookie here! Look at me as I sneak up on you'._ Though it then dawned on me that all my equipment was in my apartment, my daggers, shields, my axes and my favourite spear. I didn't care much about my clothes but not my weapons. I spent so long getting them.

"Well Camp Half-Blood is an all year camp that Demi-Gods train and learn to fight against monsters. Though recently we more recovering from an epic battle against Kronos whichPercy Lead us and saved us. So now that you're awake and walking, we should head down to dinner." She opened the door as I walked through. "Stick with me and you'll be fine."

* * *

><p>We entered a large building with tables that were filled with kids. At the far end was a table that Chiron sat he noticed us and gave us a nod. Looking around I saw that the some tables were completely filled and others the only had 2 or 3 people on them. I saw Annabeth on a full table but she was looked like she was having a full blown argument with the guy on her right, whilst Percy sat with Nico on an empty table.<p>

"Well my table is over there." Kayla pointed at the table that had a lot of tanned and "pretty people", though the whole room was filled with "pretty people". She walked towards them then turned around.

"Oh yeah! Sorry! OK the tables are spilt by who your Godly parent is. All those who are unknown were put with Hermes until you were claimed but now I'm not so sure. Um if I were you I would go to Nico and Percy." Said Kayla confused.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Nico staring at you and Percy I think wants to ask questions and stuff, but don't worry I will meet you at the bonfire." She smiled and skipped to her table.

I felt the stares, some were glares and others were just curious ones. They whispered and sniggered but to be honest I didn't give a shit. I walked over towards Percy and Nico and sat next to them. I faced Nico, he had a little smirk on his face but when his captured mine the air around us became static, I couldn't look away, also my mouth was incapable of using speech, I didn't care about anything else, just him. When he turned to Percy the connection broke and it felt like a slap in face. I blinked to reality again.

_This is gonna interesting… _

"How are you Aella? That was quite epic storm!" Percy exclaimed

"Fine thanks. Thank you for healing me but I need to leave." I was determined.

"Sorry Aella but you can't leave. You need to be at Camp Half-Blood, to control your powers because let's face you can't make a freak storm every day." Replied Percy

"Look here, I don't need your help. I am fine by myself, always have been. So _don't_ tell me what to do. You may be Mr High and mighty here but you have no right to tell me to stay." I was really pissed now I am incontrol of my powers. "So I'm going and too ba-" I stopped when I noticed that everyone was staring at something above my head.

I looked up to see a lightning bolt surrounded by blue cloud that glowed. There was a moment of silence. I looked up to find that Annabeth was the first to speak, her voice echoed the dining rooms.

"Aella you are the daughter of Zeus and you have been claimed. It looks like you will be staying with us for a while."

* * *

><p>I stood next to the campfire and watched people laugh and joke with their friends. I always knew inside that there were others but I never had that kind of friendship as the others. Even among other Demi-Gods I felt alone, but then I watched Kayla bound towards me. Maybe things won't be too bad here. I felt someone glare at me, I turned round to find Ashley with Sheep 1 and 2 behind her. I wondered if I told that Ashley shaved her head because it was "in" that they would do it. Ashley must have said something by the snickers. Do they not know that in the stories and the movies that he bitch ends by herself in the end?<p>

"Aella you wouldn't believe what Conor did!" Exclaimed Kayla.

I looked at the starry night and grinned maybe you do need to trust for being alone is a silent pain that eats away everything human about you. Just maybe.


	6. Chapter 6

**OK OK this is so late I'm cringing. Sorry enjoy and please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Apollo watched Zeus with confliction. If Zeus has claimed her then he must know about his daughter… Although after Kronus and the Percy kid, nothing Olympus was right. What if Zeus knew? The truth should be told, for the girl's time was limited and even Zeus himself could not stop it. Apollo started to turn round but it was too late.

"Apollo? What is it?" Zeus boomed, from his study.

Apollo cursed his luck, oh well it was time to lie or come clean. Oh he really didn't want to feel Zeus's wrath considering how that went last time.

"Zeus, there is something I need to about newest girl at that camp." Apollo started.

"Hmm yes so? What about her?" Zeus replied suspiciously.

"Well you claimed her as your daughter." Apollo stated.

"So you bothered me about this? Really I thought it would something far more important." Zeus glared.

"But Zeus _another_ Demi-God? Poseidon and Hades won't like this. Though I do suspect that she could be…"Apollo began.

"Could be what?" Snapped Zeus, he was impatient with Apollo.

"Dying." Apollo finished.

The silence stretched on between them. What could be said to that?

The silence was shattered by the loud booming of Zeus laughter._ Laughter!?_ Of all the things Apollo had expected laughter was not one of them!Apollo watched in confusion at this, for had Zeus really lost all care of his children?

"Apollo, my son. There is one thing about Aella you should know her mother was one of the spirit, I think she was a snow one… or a wind one…Oh that doesn't matter either way that makes Aella not human so she is immortal like the rest of us! So I think you mistaken her mother was clever and hid her but she can die of a measly battle wound." Zeus replied seriously.

Apollo thought this over. Is it possible that a minor God could be dead in a matter of time but that's not possible the Lamia's poison could only kill anything human blood in it. Yes with the less amount of human blood it does take longer but it should take no damage to an immortal. One thing for sure that either Aella mother wasn't as honest as Zeus thought or Zeus hiding something. Whatever it was Aella was going to die and the monsters are up to something again. Though Apollo thought about it, every disease has a cure it's just whether you can find it in time.

Apollo walked out to one of the gardens, but to his surprise he saw Hecate now that is a shocker. Hecate barely spends anytime in Olympus but when she did it was for important things only. She was sat quietly underneath the Old Willow tree as she hummed a tune from old times when the Gods were worshipped and acknowledge. She was stroking a black beast that slept by her side but paid no attention to Apollo who gazed at her waiting for her to speak. Hecate turned around changing her image from the old crone to the young maiden and sang the words in her high soprano vioce. Her thick raven black hair fell slightly past her waist and her wide violet swirled with delight as if she had been searching for him and at last finally found him. She was truly beautiful.

The black beast stirred as she finished her lullaby, its golden glowing eyes glared him, watching, waiting, and starving. It wide mouth opened showing a full set of sharp yellow teeth and it's long pink tongue licked over them. Hecate watched them amused by the beast's attempt of be being fierce.

"Hecate what brings you to Olympus? Have you gotten sick of the lack worshippers like Aphrodite or simply spreading the magic onto the earth world when they only believe in science? Though those Wiccan girls probably keep you entertained." Joked Apollo.

"My, my Apollo you must be awfully busy when night is finishing and you brood of children scattered everywhere. Though foreteller I must say that what lurks in the night are forever becoming bolder and wiser. It seems that even though Artemis may control the moon but the magic of it belongs to me and I must say someone is using it to bring what has gone back to life." She stared at him her eye darkening with disgust. "You know foreteller don't you? It has been decided by the fates. Well Apollo it seems that we will need all the help we can get because when you take magic from the moon and use for ill deeds, that is when the monster are strong enough for to bring forth the might of the titans. I will bring my children for they are needed but I am doing this because the magic of the moon is _mine_, no matter what Zeus says." Hecate voice had gotten angrier at the thought of his twin being also known as the goddess of the moon. And Zeus said she wouldn't hold a grudge…hah guess he didn't see that coming.

"Until the next time Apollo, farewell." Hecate opened up a bright shimmering portal and her and her beast were gone in seconds.

Apollo sighed, what he would do for a day off.

* * *

><p>I glared at the bouncing blond head that was chirping in my ear, does she not stop! By the Gods there should be a mute button on her in early mornings. I mean who can get this much gossip at 6 AM in the <em>morning<em>. Did her mouth ever get tried? Ugh… mornings why?

"Haha not an early riser then Aella? I suppose Kayla's news of today won't help you." Annabeth smile as she dumped her tray onto our table. "You'll get used to it, don't worry."

Kayla frowned at something and turned around to stare at a certain red head that was laughing loudly and pointed in our direction. Once again we were probably the butt of another crap joke she had made. Ugh didn't better stuff to do. Ah well bitches will always be bitches.

"Don't mind them Kayla, what were you saying about…" Annabeth started but Kayla quickly went back into her gossip. Percy and Nico took their place on the table and joined into the conversation about some Roman camp. What I hadn't realized that I'd been staring at Nico again and he was looking at bemused.

"Er… What were you saying?" I stuttered to cover my mistake. _Shit, shit, shit. You idiot! Don't staring at him you moron._

Kayla gave me a secret smile filled me in when I'd zoned out and told us that we going to play capture the flag tonight and that she hoped we won't be against each.

"Capture the Flag… wasn't that game you play when you're a kid?" I asked confused we were going to play a children's?

"Oh no we play it slightly differently." Annabeth grinned like the cat caught the canary.

_Uh oh this doesn't to good… _


End file.
